A Dream
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Suatu malam aku bermimpi―aku telah membunuh seseorang. For #CrackPairingCelebration. AkaMido. Canon-verse.


Kedua kelopak mataku terbuka secara perlahan, sedangkan yang menggantikan buramnya pengelihatanku hanyalah kegelapan. Aku menggosok sebelah mataku, mencoba menghilangkan kantuk yang masih terasa memberatkan tubuhku, dan mencari jam digital di meja di samping ranjangku.

_Pukul satu lebih lima belas menit._

Aku meletakkan kembali jam digital berbentuk balok itu di atas meja, lalu kembali menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur―kembali menarik selimut tebal hingga batas daguku. Aku berusaha untuk kembali menutup kedua mataku, berusaha untuk kembali tidur, namun kepalaku masih memutar memori yang seharusnya otomatis menghilang saat aku terbangun tadi.

Aku berguling ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, sebelum akhirnya berguling kembali ke kanan dengan gelisah―benar-benar tak dapat mengalihkan pikiranku. Mataku menolak untuk terpejam, dan aku semakin terjaga walaupun tubuhku masih merasa lelah. Aku mendengus, lalu kembali berguling ke kiri dan menatap pada tirai-tirai yang masih tertutup, bergerak hanya sekilas, hanya membiarkanku mengintip malu-malu pada jendela tinggi di baliknya.

Pikiranku masih berkelana―pada ingatan sekilas yang seharusnya tidak perlu kupikirkan semalaman.

_Pada sebuah mimpi._

Mimpi yang baru saja kualami, mimpi yang sekarang membuatku tak dapat kembali tidur. Bukan sebuah mimpi yang menyenangkan, namun juga tak dapat kukategorikan sebagai sebuah mimpi buruk.

Mimpi di mana aku melihat diriku sendiri, berdiri di sebuah ladang yang dipenuhi rumput ilalang yang tinggi dan langit yang putih benderang―menyilaukan. Aku melihat diriku tersenyum―tidak, aku menyeringai―dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam helaian memerah karena darah seseorang, entah siapa.

_Aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah mimpi, namun aku tetap merasa takut._

Melihat diriku sendiri berlumuran darah, dengan tangan menggenggam mahkota seseorang yang tengah berlutut lemas―telah kubunuh.

Aku melihat diriku sendiri menoleh, lalu berbisik padaku, masih mengulum senyum maniak dan dengan kilat keemasan di matanya. Kemudian aku terbangun sebelum aku sempat mengerti apa yang hendak diriku ucapkan dalam mimpi.

_Aku mulai paranoid._

.

* * *

.

Selama seminggu, aku masih memikirkan mimpi itu.

Aku terus menganggapnya konyol―untuk memikirkan hal tak penting seperti itu benar-benar bukan seperti diriku―namun aku tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk berhenti memikirkannya. Tidak seperti hal itu mengganggu perfomaku dalam permainan basket atau dalam belajarku, namun tetap saja itu menggangguku, di dalam kepalaku. Mimpi itu seperti sebuah noda yang tak dapat kuhilangkan, dan walaupun aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya sekalipun, aku tetap tak dapat melupakannya.

_Aku tak dapat berhenti memikirkannya._

Aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang mimpi itu pada siapapun. Topeng yang kupasang sangat sempurna untuk menutupi kekacauan pikiranku, tak ada yang dapat mengendusnya sekalipun mereka adalah ayahku. Namun ada kalanya aku lelah untuk menyembunyikannya, dan hal itu terlalu besar untuk kusimpan sendiri.

Maka di sinilah aku―berdiri di hadapan orang yang dapat kupercaya untuk berbagi ceritaku.

Aku memperhatikannya membebat jemarinya dengan sabar. Mataku tak dapat kualihkan dari gerakannya yang sangat lihai. "Suatu malam aku bermimpi ..." ucapku tanpa basa-basi, langsung pada perkara. Dia berhenti, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dengan iris zamrud yang bertanya, dalam diam. Aku melanjutkan tanpa membalas tatapannya, "... dalam mimpi itu aku melihat diriku sendiri―membunuh seseorang."

Midorima diam, lalu mendengus kecil sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Itu konyol," komentarnya, "kau seharusnya tidak merasa terganggu dengan sebuah mimpi seperti itu."

"Aku tahu," selaku, masih menatap jemarinya dengan kosong, "tapi aku tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya."

Iris hijau bagai zamrud terindah Midorima kembali menatapku, ingin bertemu dengan iris delimaku―semakin mempertanyakan kewarasanku. "Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanyanya, dan aku dapat mendengar 'itu hanya sebuah mimpi _nanodayo_' di balik pertanyaannya itu. Aku mengulum sebuah senyum simpul, lalu bergerak duduk di sampingnya. "Entahlah ..." jawabku, sembari mengangkat kedua bahu, "... aku pun tak tahu mengapa. Hanya saja, mimpi itu mengangguku."

"Kau tak seharusnya memikirkan hal seperti itu, Akashi." Ucapnya, kembali pada pekerjaannya yang terinterupsi. Aku menatapnya, memperhatikan wajahnya yang tegas dan keras.

"... Ya, kau benar."

.

* * *

.

"Apa kau percaya pada firasat, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima menatapku, dengan kedua alis yang tertekuk dalam-dalam―bingung. Dia menghela napas. "Jika aku tak percaya pada firasat, maka aku tak akan membawa _lucky item_, Akashi ..." jawabnya jujur namun sarkastik, dan aku tahu dia hanya bercanda. Aku tertawa kecil padanya, sudah menduga apa yang akan dikatakannya. Midorima kembali menatapku, memperhatikan, lalu kembali pada papan _shogi _di hadapannya dengan tatapan intensnya. Dia bertanya, "Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?" sembari menjalankan bidaknya.

"Apanya?" tanyaku, mempermainkannya.

Midorima menghela napas―"Tentu saja tentang mimpi itu _nanodayo._"

Aku kembali tertawa. Terkadang terasa sangat menyenangkan dapat mempermainkan orang seperti dirinya. Saat aku berhenti, aku hanya dapat menghela napas, dan menjawab. "Ya, kau dapat mengatakan bahwa aku tak dapat melupakan mimpi itu ..." ucapku menjawabnya, menatap iris hijau teduhnya dalam-dalam. "Aku tak dapat sekalipun mengalihkan pikiranku dari mimpi itu ..." tambahku lagi, lalu beralih pada bidak _shogi_ yang hendak kujalankan. Midorima hanya terdiam.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak perlu bertemu seorang psikolog?"

"Kau mengira aku sudah gila?"

Midorima mendengus keras-keras, sepertinya lelah dengan leluconku. Dia menatapku dengan serius. "Kurasa kau perlu membicarakannya dengan psikolog tentang masalahmu itu, Akashi. Itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, dan kau tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya―itu cukup serius menurutku _nodayo_," ujarnya, benar-benar serius. Aku turut mendengus pelan, lalu kembali tersenyum kecil padanya. "Aku menolak. Aku tidak dapat mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa mimpi itu menggangguku, terlebih untuk mengatakan bahwa sekarang aku menganggapnya sebagai sebuah firasat, Midorima-kun."

Midorima merengut. "Berhentilah menjadi keras kepala, Akashi. Kau tidak akan pu―"

"―Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa hanya kau yang dapat kupercaya, Midorima-kun?" tanyaku, memotong kalimatnya.

Iris hijau Midorima melebar sekilas, lalu kembali pada ukurannya semula. Sudut bibirnya sedikit ditarik ke bawah, mengundang tawa gemasku. Dia kembali berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu," dengan wajah seriusnya. Aku masih tesenyum padanya, kali ini sedikit lebih lebar dari senyumanku biasanya, dan berkata, "Aku tidak ingin orang lain mendengar masalahku―aku hanya ingin kau saja yang mendengarnya. Bahkan kepada orang tuaku sekalipun, aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya ingin kau saja, Midorima-kun. Seperti bagaimana aku hanya menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku."

Kali ini iris Midorima kembali membulat, namun disertai semburat merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Bibirnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu―ingin membentakku mungkin―namun dia kehilangan kata-kata. Dia kembali pada wajah cemberutnya, walaupun pipinya masih semerah tomat, dan menatapku dengan garang. Aku gemas ingin menciumnya saat itu juga, namun sebelum aku dapat bergerak menyerangnya dari kursiku, dia sudah bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

"Itu tidak lucu, Akashi ..." ucapnya, kesal kupermainkan, "... aku tahu kau akan menertawakanku."

"Aku lebih ingin menciummu daripada menertawakanmu, Midorima-kun ..." ucapku datar, membuatnya semakin gugup dan kikuk. Dia mencoba membetulkan letak kacamatanya, namun aku dapat melihat jemarinya sedikit bergetar dan wajahnya semakin memerah. "_B-baka _..." gumamnya, sembari berjalan meninggalkanku dengan tangan yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Aku hanya memperhatikan punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, masih menyeringai tipis padanya. "Sudah menyerah?" tanyaku, menghentikan tangannya yang sudah bergerak memutar kenop pintu. Midorima menolak untuk menoleh padaku. "Untuk apa? Aku sudah kalah ..." ucapnya, dan aku melirik pada papan _shogi_ yang terlupakan.

Dia benar―sudah tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk bergerak, dan terlebih dia memang sadar dirinya tak 'kan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, kapanpun itu. Aku kembali menatap pada punggungnya yang masih belum bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kuharap kau masih belum kehabisan semangatmu untuk mengalahkanku besok, Midorima-kun ..." ucapku, setengah berharap. Aku merasa tidak nyaman mengambil banyak sekali waktu luangnya hanya untuk bermain denganku. Namun Midorima pada akhirnya berbalik, dengan wajah yang menampakkan ekspresi selalu kesalnya. "Tentu saja," sahutnya, lalu membuka pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.

.

* * *

.

Aku terbiasa untuk selalu menunggu Midorima menyelesaikan latihannya setiap malam.

Biasanya aku ditemani Murasakibara, namun pemuda bongsor itu pulang lebih awal karena Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko mengajaknya pergi ke Maji Burger. Mereka pun mengajakku, namun aku menolak ajakan itu sesopan mungkin.

Aku hanya dapat berdiri di pinggir lapangan, memegang sebotol air, dan melihat bagaimana tembakan abnormal Midorima selalu masuk dengan sempurna. Satu-dua kali bola masuk dengan mulus mungkin disebut orang-orang sebagai keberuntungan, namun untuk seorang Midorima Shintarou, keberuntungan itu adalah kesempurnaan―seluruh tembakannya harus masuk. Aku selalu mengangguminya―sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya melakukan tembakan di tes _first-string _danhingga saat ini, aku tetap mengangguminya. Pada awalnya tembakannya memberikan sebuah tekanan berat bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk diriku. Namun semakin lama dan semakin sering aku melihatnya, aku semakin kagum padanya―pada seorang Midorima Shintarou.

Dimulai dari rasa percaya diri dan egonya yang tinggi, ketenangannya, dan juga bagaimana dia melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna, semuanya kukagumi. Dan bagaimana dia mendapatkannya dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri―semua presisi tingkat tinggi itu, semua akurasi yang selalu membuat banyak orang hanya menggeleng kepala tidak percaya itu adalah hasil latihan tanpa mengenal lelahnya selama ini. Pada awalnya aku menganggapnya aneh karena dia selalu membawa benda yang disebutnya sebagai _lucky-item _ke manapun dia pergi, dan dia selalu tetap tinggal di _gym _walaupun semua orang sudah pulang seusai latihan hingga larut malam, namun kini aku menganggap hal itu adalah hal yang wajar. Karena memang begitulah dia―Midorima Shintarou yang selalu melakukan yang terbaik.

_Bahkan aku pernah meminjamkannya jam tangan yang sedang kugunakan saat dia lupa membawa _lucky_-_item_-nya hari itu._

Aku masih memperhatikannya, menatap pada jemarinya yang panjang nan elegan menggenggam bola, dan melemparnya dengan sedikit lompatan kecil langsung menuju ring. Midorima tampaknya sadar tengah kuperhatikan, dan iapun bertanya dengan suaranya yang berat, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Akashi?"

Dan aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahu. "Memperhatikanmu, tentu saja ..." jawabku santai. Midorima mengerucutkan bibirnya padaku, lalu mendengus. Wajahnya berpaling dariku, dan dia kembali mengambil sebuah bola dari keranjang di sampingnya―kembali pada latihan menembaknya. Satu bola, dua bola, tiga bola, dan seterusnya hingga lantai di bawah ring dipenuhi dengan bola yang berceceran. Aku melangkah mendekat padanya, dan Midorima hanya mengabaikanku. Dia sangat fokus pada latihannya, terus menembak tanpa mengenal lelah. Namun sebelum sempat dia mengambil bola lain dari dalam keranjang, aku langsung menarik lengannya, dan dengan cepat mengecup pipinya.

Midorima tampak terkejut, melonjak kaget hingga menabrak keranjang bola di sampingnya, sembari memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Matanya terbelalak lebar-lebar, kacamatanya sedikit merosot di batang hidungnya. "A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya setengah menjerit. Aku hanya memasang wajah datar. "Menciummu," jawabku, sangat jelas, "sayangnya kau terlalu tinggi, jadi aku tak dapat mencium bibirmu."

"A-ap―!" Midorima mengganti kalimatnya, "Kau tahu, leluconmu tidaklah lucu, Akashi ..."

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. "Aku tahu itu ..." sahutku, sembari berkacak pinggang, "... tapi aku tidak bercanda untuk menciummu ..." tambahku lagi. Semburat merah di wajah Midorima semakin jelas, menjalar hingga telinganya. Matanya bergerak liar, menatap apapun selain diriku. Namun dia kembali mencoba mengendalikan dirinya―menghela napas dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya―sebelum pada akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatapku, tepat di mataku. Dia berkata dengan wajah seriusnya, "Aku tidak ingin berhubungan seks di sini."

Dan tawaku tak dapat kutahan lagi―melihat kepolosannya benar-benar membuatku gemas. Tanganku kugunakan untuk menutupi tawaku, dan aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak bergetar menahan gelakku, namun dia sudah membentakku karena menertawakannya. "Aku serius _nodayo_!" serunya, dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Aku berdeham, menghilangkan keinginan untuk tertawa lebih keras lagi, dan menatapnya dengan lembut. "Aku pun tidak ingin melakukan hal itu padamu, Midorima-kun. Karena kaupun masih belum membalas perasaanku." Ujarku, dengan sedikit nada sarkastik.

Namun kurasa aku salah mengucapkannya, karena raut wajah Midorima menjadi sangat bersalah mendengarnya. Dia tertunduk, helaian hijau bagai rumput segarnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya, namun berhenti di sana saat dia menggumam, "Aku tahu itu ..."

Kami terdiam cukup lama, dengan dia yang berwajah sendu dan aku yang masih menawarkan senyum simpulku padanya. Namun aku tahu salah satu dari kami harus mengakhiri keheningan itu, dan akulah orang yang harus mengakhirinya―melihat bagaimana Midorima masih terpaku di tempatnya, dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat, membuatku ragu dia mau membuka suaranya.

Akupun menghela napas. "Jika kau tidak siap mengatakannya, ambillah waktu sepanjang yang kau suka. Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kapanpun, karena aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku, Midorima-kun ..." ucapku dengan percaya diri, sembari memasang sebuah senyum kecil padanya. Midorima hanya menatapku dalam-dalam―iris hijaunya terlihat sangat indah saat dia menatapku.

.

* * *

.

"_... maaf._"

―Entah mengapa aku merasa kecewa.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu aku kembali bermimpi―aku kembali pada mimpi itu.

Melihat diriku menggenggam helaian memerah karena darah seseorang yang telah kubunuh, di tengah padang rumput yang tinggi. Namun kali ini aku berdiri lebih dekat, dan dapat berbicara langsung dengan diriku yang lain―diriku yang terpendam di alam bawah sadarku. Dia tersenyum tipis, setengah menyeringai menatapku. "Aku adalah dirimu, dan kau adalah aku," katanya, nada suaranya kubenci. Aku balas berkata dengan dingin, "Kau bukanlah aku." Dan dia tertawa geli. Irisnya keemasan seperti rembulan―tajam seperti elang, namun bulat seperti kucing. Dan wajahnya berlumuran darah. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku adalah dirimu, dan kau adalah aku. Kita adalah satu orang yang sama." Tegasnya lagi.

"Kita tidak sama," aku bersikeras, menolak pernyataannya.

Ia kembali tertawa, meledekku. "Kau tidak percaya walaupun kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Sebegitu takutkah kau padaku?"

"Aku tidak takut padamu."

Senyumnya mengembang, menjadi seringai yang sempurna. "Kalau begitu terimalah aku," ucapnya, masih dengan nada suara yang kubenci. Dia mengulurkan salah satu tangannya yang bersimbah darah padaku. "Biarkan aku mengendalikan tubuh itu ..." tambahnya lagi, masih menunggu jawaban dariku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, menatap pada tubuh tak bernyawa yang berlutut di sebelahnya. Wajah orang itu tertutupi rambutnya dan darahnya sendiri. Aku dapat melihat luka menganga di leher dan pipi kanannya. "Siapa yang kau bunuh?" tanyaku, mengganti topik pembicaraan. Dia tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan itu, menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. "Itu tidak penting. Kau tidak perlu tahu," sahutnya dengan tenang, namun aku dapat mendengar tekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Aku perlu tahu. Karena jika kau ingin aku menerimamu, aku harus yakin kau tidak akan menyakiti siapapun," ucapku, beralasan. Namun dia hanya terkekeh. "Kau dapat percaya padaku―aku tidak akan membunuh siapapun. Karena aku adalah dirimu, dan kau adalah aku." Katanya, penuh percaya diri. Tangannya diletakkan di depan dada. "Aku akan membuat seluruh idealisme kita menjadi nyata. Dan kupastikan kita menjadi absolut, tak tertandingi oleh siapapun."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

Dan dia tersenyum―senyum yang mengerikan. "Karena aku adalah dirimu, dan kau adalah aku―aku mengenalmu, jauh lebih baik daripada siapapun," ucapnya, mengulang kalimatnya, masih mengukir senyum maniaknya, "aku akan menjadi penyanggamu, pelindungmu, dan kekuatanmu. Aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau mau, apapun yang kau inginkan―seluruh permintaan hatimu. Oleh karena itu, terimalah aku, dan kita buat peraturan kita, di mana kitalah yang absolut, dan kita selalu benar."

"... biarkan aku memikirkan tawaranmu." Ucapku tiba-tiba, entah mengapa. Namun dia tersenyum, sangat puas. "Ambillah waktu sesuka hatimu. Jika kau memanggilku, aku pasti akan datang ..." sahutnya, irisnya yang keemasan berkilat gila, "... aku akan menunggu hari itu datang ..."

.

* * *

.

Walaupun aku telah bersumpah untuk tidak akan memanggilnya, aku secara tidak sengaja melakukannya. Di tengah permainan di mana aku nyaris kalah, instingku menuntutku untuk segera memanggilnya, dan seketika logikaku membeku. Aku merasakan diriku bagai terhempas di sebuah lautan yang luas, terapung-apung di sana selama beberapa saat, sebelum pada akhirnya aku tahu aku telah memenangkan permainan itu. Aku dapat melihat Murasakibara dengan wajahnya yang impasif seperti biasa, namun aku dapat melihat sesuatu yang lain di matanya.

_Ketakutan―_horor yang luar biasa.

Lalu aku bertemu dengan Kuroko, namun aku tak tahu apa yang sudah kukatakan padanya sehingga dia terlihat sangat terkejut melihatku. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tahu aku telah membuatnya ketakutan dan bingung. Sepertinya diriku yang lain sudah menakutinya, dan aku merasa aku kehilangan salah satu temanku.

Namun kemudian aku mendengar diriku yang lain berbisik padaku, "Tenanglah, tenanglah. Semua sesuai dengan rencana. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua pasti baik-baik saja," sebelum akhirnya dia kembali memaksaku untuk tertidur.

.

* * *

.

"Sebenarnya siapa dirimu?"

Aku bertanya kepadanya ketika aku bertemu dengannya dalam mimpi. Selama ini aku terus terapung-apung di alam bawah sadarku sendiri, tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dia menjalankan salah satu bidak caturnya―permainan yang tengah kami mainkan di tengah padang rumput yang tinggi, di dalam pikiran kami―dengan sangat pasti, meletakkannya di depan pionku. Dia bergumam sembari berpikir. "Aku adalah wujud dari rasa haus akan kemenanganmu. Aku adalah dirimu yang takut akan kekalahan―aku adalah paranoiamu," jawabnya dengan mantap, wajahnya serius. Aku mendengus pelan, "itu artinya kau hanyalah khayalan belaka."

"Tidak. Aku adalah entitas yang nyata dari pikiranmu," sahutnya lagi, kali ini dengan santai, "... hanya saja aku datang dari paranoiamu."

"Sejak kapan?" tanyaku, penasaran.

"Sejak kematian ibumu." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku terdiam―berpikir, mencerna kata-katanya. Ah ... aku ingat sekarang. Kala itu aku benar-benar takut untuk kehilangan apapun yang kumiliki, dan aku takut untuk mendapatkan hukuman dari ayahku, sehingga aku mulai berpikir untuk kabur dari hidupku. Aku pernah mengkhayal suatu saat nanti aku tidak akan lagi merasakan apapun, aku dapat menjadi orang yang sempurna seperti apa yang diharapkan ayahku, dan aku dapat menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi hal yang paling berharga untukku. Masa-masa itu cukup kelam bagiku yang masih terlalu muda, namun aku berhasil melaluinya dengan kerja keras dan kemauan untuk terus berusaha. Dan aku tak menyangka masa-masa yang ingin kulupakan itu telah melahirkan sebuah identitas di dalam diriku yang tak kukenal hingga saat ini.

Aku menatap diriku yang duduk di hadapanku dengan sebuah tatapan ragu. Mataku terus memperhatikan iris keemasannya. "Aku masih meragukanmu ..." ucapku dengan jujur, penuh kalkulasi―percuma aku berbohong padanya, karena dia pasti akan mengetahuinya. Namun dia hanya tersenyum tipis padaku, tidak seperti senyumannya yang gila seperti dulu. "Aku mengerti. Kau takut aku akan menghancurkan segalanya, bukan? Kau takut aku malah akan membuatmu jatuh ke lubang itu lagi karena kau tahu aku telah bersikap dingin pada teman-temanmu, bukan?" tanyanya, namun aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia sudah mengetahuinya dengan menatapku. Iris keemasannya berkilat lembut, senyumannya semakin lebar. "Tenanglah―dan tidurlah. Aku berjanji padamu bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan membuatmu jatuh dalam lubang itu lagi―aku akan membuatmu menang, sehingga kita dapat memiliki dan tidak akan pernah kehilangan segalanya seperti yang dulu," ucapnya dengan serius, namun wajahnya teduh, "... aku akan menjadi kekuatanmu untuk meraih segalanya. Aku akan menjadikanmu yang paling absolut. Dan tidak akan kusia-siakan seluruh pengorbanan ini. Percayalah padaku."

Masih ada bimbang di dalam diriku. "... berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengecewakanku ..."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu―karena aku adalah dirimu, dan kau adalah aku." Jawabnya, absolut.

.

* * *

.

Selama ini aku tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya pada diriku. Dia selalu membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan―meyakinkanku bahwa segalanya sesuai dengan rencana. Dan aku dibuatnya tertidur, di dalam alam bawah sadarku sendiri, tanpa satu kalipun kesempatan untuk melihat hasil yang telah dibuatnya. Namun pada hari itu, aku terbangun satu kali saat aku mendengar suaranya.

_Suara Midorima._

"Kami kalah ..." ucapnya, dengan tangan yang terulur menanti sebuah jabatan tangan, "... tapi untuk pertemuan berikutnya, kami pasti akan menang."

Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, namun aku yakin kami telah bertanding, dan aku telah mengalahkannya. Wajah Midorima jauh lebih tegas dari yang pernah kuingat, namun ada secercah cahaya yang tak kukenal dan juga kepedihan di matanya. Kemudian aku mendengar diriku yang lain berbicara, nadanya dingin. "Aku memberikan rasa terima kasihku padamu, Shintarou. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi saat bermain seperti ini." Diriku yang lain menatap pada tangan yang terulur di hadapanku, berpikir untuk sejenak, "Namun aku tak dapat menerima jabatan tanganmu."

Iris zamrud Midorima membulat, terkejut―begitu pula denganku di alam bawah sadaraku. Diriku yang lain kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jika kau ingin menang, kau harus lebih tak mengenal rasa ampun." Tambahnya, dengan nada suara yang absolut. Aku tak mempercayai apa yang telah diucapkan oleh diriku, namun aku tak dapat menghentikannya―aku terkurung di alam bawah sadarku sendiri. "Kemenangan adalah segalanya. Aku ingin tetap menjadi musuh kalian."

Midorima hanya terdiam, matanya menatap dengan sendu. Aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti itu―dia tak terlihat seperti Midorima yang kukenal. Berkali-kalipun dia kalah melawanku saat bermain _shogi_, dia tak pernah menunjukkan raut wajah itu. "Aku mengerti. Kau tidak berubah, Akashi ... sejak saat itu," ucapnya, suaranya tenang seperti biasa, namun entah mengapa aku tahu sesuatu telah retak di dalam dirinya. Ekspresinya benar-benar membuatku tak sanggup menatapnya saat dia menurunkan tangannya, namun diriku yang lain tetap memaksaku untuk tidak berpaling darinya. Midorima kembali menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harapan miliknya, dengan semangat yang tak ada matinya. "Tapi, kami akan tetap menang di pertemuan selanjutnya." Ucapnya lagi, penuh determinasi.

.

* * *

.

_Di saat aku tertidur, aku langsung bertanya padanya._

"Mengapa kau harus mengatakan itu?"

"Karena jika kau tidak membuang perasaan itu, kita tidak akan pernah menang."

Aku mengertakkan gigi, tidak setuju dengan jawabannya. "... aku tidak percaya."

Dia masih menatapku dengan datar, tidak ada emosi yang terpancar dari iris keemasannya. "Aku absolut―kita absolut. Kau tidak perlu ragu. Yang menanglah yang benar." Ucapnya, kemudian kembali membuatku tertidur.

_Aku tidak dapat menghentikannya._

.

* * *

.

Suatu malam aku bermimpi―aku membunuh seseorang.

Di tengah sebuah padang rumput ilalang yang luas, di lembah bukit-bukit yang hijau nan jauh, dan di bawah langit putih tanpa awan, menyilaukan.

Aku kembali melihat diriku sendiri―mencengkram helaian seseorang yang berlutut, terkulai lemah. Tubuhku berlumur darah, dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, namun aku dapat melihat kedua iris keemasan bagai rembulan di antara rambut merah menyala. Aku melihat diriku tersenyum, lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kudengar, pada orang yang telah kubunuh―dapat kulihat sosok yang lemas itu pun berlumur darah, wajahnya samar-samar terlihat di antara helaiannya yang berbaur dengan substansi merah pekat yang mengering.

Ada sebuah luka menganga di leher dan pipi kanannya, menarik perhatianku sepenuhnya, membuat sebuah aliran merah yang begitu banyak―begitu amis. Angin yang semilir menerpa wajahnya yang berlumuran darah, menyibakkan sebagian rambut yang menutupinya, membuatku sangat terkejut melihatnya. Aku sampai jatuh tak percaya, aku sampai terbelalak tak menyangka.

Aku mengenali wajah itu, aku sungguh mengenali wajah itu―namun aku masih merasa bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya―aku tidak percaya diriku yang lain telah membunuhnya.

Seketika paranoiaku menjadi nyata, dan firasatku menjadi fakta.

―_Aku telah membunuh diriku sendiri_.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke and all characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**This fanwork presented by Harumi Kitara**

**For #CrackPairingCelebration**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"**A Dream ...": End**


End file.
